1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to chromogenic panels, such as glass windows, for vehicular and architectural use, and more particularly, to a chromogenic assembly for use in a vehicle""s sunroof. In addition, the invention pertains to chromogenic skylights, architectural blocks and window assemblies. Further, the present invention pertains to chromogenic light pipes and chromogenic aircraft windows. The present invention also pertains to boat or other marine application windows.
2. Related Background Art
A variety of technologies exist for producing chromogenic members. xe2x80x9cChromogenic devicesxe2x80x9d, as used herein, is employed as commonly known in the art. Examples of these chromogenic devices include electrochromic devices, photochromic devices, liquid crystal devices, user-controllable-photochromic devices, polymer-dispersed-liquid-crystal devices, and suspended particle devices.
The term xe2x80x9cuser-controllablexe2x80x9d is used in the sense that the appearance of a chromogenic device can be regulated. Photochromic devices, because their coloration is a function of light intensity are not directly xe2x80x9cuser-controllablexe2x80x9d. However, systems incorporating such photochromic devices can be designed in which users can regulate such devices. For the purposes of this application, those systems would also be considered xe2x80x9cuser-controllablexe2x80x9d.
For example, electrochromic devices are discussed by N. R. Lynam and A. Agrawal in xe2x80x9cAutomotive Applications of Chromogenic Materialsxe2x80x9d, Large Area Chromogenics: Materials and Devices for Transmittance Control, C. M. Lampert and C. G. Granqvist, Eds., Optical Engineering Press, Bellingham, Wash.(1989), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein, and by D. V. Varaprasad, H. R. Habibi, N. R. Lynam and P. Desaraju in U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,407, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Reducing Leakage Current in Electrochemichromic Solutions Based Thereonxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,690, entitled xe2x80x9cRearview Mirror Control Circuitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,768, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Rearview Mirror With Filtered Light Sensorsxe2x80x9d. Other pertinent references include N. R. Lynam, xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Automotive Day/Night Mirrorsxe2x80x9d, SAE Technical Paper Series, 87036 (1987); N. R. Lynam, xe2x80x9cSmart Windows for Automobilesxe2x80x9d, SAE Technical Paper Series, 900419 (1990); C. M. Lampert, xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Devices and Devices for Energy Efficient Windowsxe2x80x9d, Solar Energy Materials, 11, 1-27 (1984); Japanese Patent Document No. JP 58-20729 (Kamimori); U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,941 (Deb); U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,832 (Castellion); U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,152 (Giglia); U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,835 (Giglia); U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,000 (Kamimori); U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,090 (Uchikawa); U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,619 (Kamimori); U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,566 (Tukude); U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,879 (Lynam); U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,112 (Lynam) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,674 (Lynam), U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,406 (Lynam), U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,012 (Lynam), U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,647 (Lynam) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,014 (Lynam, et al.), the contents of each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Electrochromic panels are also discussed by Sapers, S. P., et al. in xe2x80x9cMonolithic Solid-State Electrochromic Coatings for Window Applicationsxe2x80x9d, Proceedings of the Society of Vacuum Coaters Conference (1996), with regard to devices of the type shown in FIG. 1E. Devices comparable to that shown in FIG. 1E, and having photovoltaic layers for self-biasing operation are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,037, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic-Photovoltaic Film for Light-Sensitive Control of Optical Transmittancexe2x80x9d.
Other references of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,411, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Variable Transmission Glazing, U.K. Patent No. 2,268,595, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Cellxe2x80x9d, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 63-106731, entitled xe2x80x9cDimmer Bodyxe2x80x9d, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 63-106730, entitled xe2x80x9cDimmer Bodyxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,643, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochemichromic Sunroofxe2x80x9d. Also pertinent is PCT Patent Application No. PCT/US 97/05791, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Devicesxe2x80x9d, which pertains to electrochromic devices that can vary the transmission or reflection of electromagnetic radiation by applying an electrical stimulus to an EC device. This is done using a selective ion transport layer in combination with an electrolyte having at least one redox active material to provide a high-performance device. Photochromic devices are discussed by N. R. Lynam and A. Agrawal in xe2x80x9cAutomotive Applications of Chromogenic Materialsxe2x80x9d, Large Area Chromogenics: Materials and Devices for Transmittance Control, C. M. Lampert and C. G. Granqvist, Eds., Optical Engineering Press, Bellingham, Wash. (1989).
Also suitable for use in this invention are liquid crystal devices such as those described by N. Basturk and J. Grupp in xe2x80x9cLiquid Crystal Guest-Host Devices and Their Use as Light Shuttersxe2x80x9d, Larqe Area Chromogenics: Materials and Devices for Transmittance Control, C. M. Lampert and C. g. Granqvist, Eds., Optical Engineering Press, Bellingham, Wash. (1989).
User-controllable-photochromic devices (UCPC) are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,626, entitled xe2x80x9cNovel Photochromic Devicesxe2x80x9d, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Polymer-dispersed-liquid-crystal (PDLC) devices are described by N. R. Lynam and A. Agrawal, xe2x80x9cAutomotive Applications of Chromogenic Materialsxe2x80x9d, Large Area Chromogenics: Materials and Devices for Transmittance Control, C. M. Lampert and C. G. Granqvist, Eds., Optical Engineering Press, Bellingham, Wash. (1989).
Suspended particle devices are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,365, entitled xe2x80x9cLight Valve for Controlling the Transmission of Radiation Comprising a Cell and a Stabilized Liquid Suspensionxe2x80x9d (Saxe), the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
The general control of chromogenic devices is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,690, entitled xe2x80x9cRearview Mirror Control Circuitxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,768, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Rearview Mirror With Filtered Light Sensorsxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,718, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Elements and Methods of Manufacturing and Driving the Samexe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,898, entitled xe2x80x9cFault Tolerant Drive Circuit for Electrochromic Mirror Systemxe2x80x9d, and the disclosure of those references is incorporated by reference herein.
The phenomenon of prolonged coloration of chromogenic devices is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,673, entitled xe2x80x9cProlonged Coloration Electrochromic Assemblyxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,317, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Device Capable of Prolonged Colorationxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,578, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Device Capable of Prolonged Colorationxe2x80x9d. The disclosure of those references is incorporated by reference herein.
FIGS. 1A through 1E depict typical examples of electrochromic devices, while FIGS. 1F through 1H show other types of chromogenic devices.
For example, FIG. 1A depicts a layered EC device which includes a substrate 101, transparent conductor 103, electrochromic (redox) medium 105, transparent conductor 103xe2x80x2 and substrate 101xe2x80x2.
FIG. 1B illustrates a layered EC device which includes a substrate 101, transparent conductor 103, EC layer 107, electrolyte (redox medium) 109, transparent conductor 103xe2x80x2 and substrate 101xe2x80x2.
FIG. 1C shows another layered EC device having a substrate 101, transparent conductor 103, EC layer 107, ion-selective transport layer 111, electrolyte (redox medium) 109, transparent conductor 103xe2x80x2 and substrate 101xe2x80x2.
Still another such EC device is shown in FIG. 1D. This device includes a substrate 101, transparent conductor 103, EC layer 107, electrolyte 113, counterelectrode 115, transparent conductor 103xe2x80x2 and substrate 101xe2x80x2.
FIG. 1E shows an EC device having a substrate 101, transparent conductor 103, EC layer 107, electrolyte (ion-conductive layer) 117, counterelectrode 115 and transparent conductor 103xe2x80x2.
A typical liquid crystal or PDLC device is shown in FIG. 1F; this device includes a substrate 201, transparent conductor 203, liquid crystal or PDLC medium 205, transparent conductor 203xe2x80x2 and substrate 201xe2x80x2.
Another example of a typical liquid crystal device is depicted in FIG. 1G. The device includes a polarizer 207, substrate 201, transparent conductor 203, alignment layer 209, liquid crystal medium 205, alignment layer 209xe2x80x2, transparent conductor 203xe2x80x2, substrate 201xe2x80x2 and polarizer 207xe2x80x2.
An example of a UCPC device is shown in FIG. 1H, and this device contains a substrate 201, transparent conductor 203, chromogenic layer 211, electrolyte (redox) medium 210, transparent conductor 203xe2x80x2, light-sensitive electrode 213 and substrate 201xe2x80x2.
FIG. 1I shows a typical photochromic device. It includes a substrate 301, photochromic medium 303 and substrate 301xe2x80x2.
FIG. 1J shows another typical photochromic device. The device has a substrate 301 and photochromic layer 303.
Yet another typical photochromic device is shown in FIG. 1K; this consists of a photochromic substrate 305. Since these chromogenic devices are themselves known to those skilled in the art, a detailed explanation of their manner of construction and operation is not believed to be necessary.
Vehicular sunroofs have become an increasingly popular automotive option in recent years. These devices provide the vehicle occupants with a feeling of open-air driving, increase air circulation through the passenger compartment, and add a sporty appearance to the vehicle. The typical automobile sunroof constitutes a glass panel which allows occupants to have an open view through the roof of the vehicle even when the sunroof is itself closed.
While in many ways desirable, sunroofs affect the interior design of automobiles. Many vehicles include, at least as an option, an overhead console for the storage of sunglasses and other items and vehicle accessories such as garage door opening transmitters, overhead lights, and compass displays. Typically, a vehicle with a sunroof has only a relatively small area between the windshield and the forward edge of the sunroof opening for such an overhead console. This space is undesirably small, however, and offers much less room than that is found in the larger overhead consoles available in vehicles without a sunroof.
Glass sunroofs transmit a great deal of heat and light, particularly under sunny conditions or in warm climates. For example, it has been found that the interior temperature of a vehicle parked in the sun for two hours can exceed 167xc2x0 F. (xe2x80x9cSolar Ventilates, Recharges Vehiclexe2x80x9d, Photonics Spectra, Vol. 25, p. 20 (1991)). This causes overheating of the interior of the vehicle. Such overheating can be a serious problem, because recently-required changes in the types of refrigerants which can be used in automotive air conditioning systems reduce the cooling ability and so cause the vehicles to cool more slowly. Therefore, the flow of heat through the glass portions of the car has become an increasingly important concern for car designers.
High solar light levels also may fill the car with ultraviolet, visible and infrared radiation. Visible radiation causes glare which is undesirable because at the least, it constitutes an annoyance to the occupants. Also, ultraviolet radiation may bleach or discolor the vehicle""s interior. The incoming infrared radiation leads to heat buildup with consequent occupant discomfort and deterioration of interior cabin materials.
Chromogenic technology such as electrochromic technology has been described in the prior art as having the potential for application to automotive sunroofs. Many electrochromic systems effectively block the transmission of infrared radiation in their darkened state. Thus, electrochromic elements will effectively prevent solar heat gain in vehicles and will provide the user with dynamic control of the transmissive properties of the glass roof. Sunroof designs may feature glass sunroofs with both electric tilt and slide functions.
In designing a chromogenic sunroof, it may be preferable to integrate the electronics which control the coloring and bleaching of the device with those which control the slide and tilt mechanisms. This would permit greater ease of installation, a more compact unit, and reduce the likelihood of failure.
According to the prior art, chromogenic glass panels, if used for a sunroof, are installed directly in the roof opening. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,722, entitled xe2x80x9cVariable Opacity, Maximally Transverse Retracting Sunroof Systemxe2x80x9d, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,816, entitled xe2x80x9cElectrochromic Element Comprising an Organic Oxidative Color-Forming Layer and an Inorganic Reductive Color-Forming Layerxe2x80x9d. One issue of concern in such designs is that the chromogenic elements are exposed to environmental factors such as direct ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light, temperature fluctuations and extremes, rain and dust. Such chromogenic elements also can be struck by debris kicked up on the road, i.e., gravel and rocks, and so could be damaged. In addition, from the standpoint of manufacturing efficiency, economy and customer satisfaction, it is difficult to make chromogenic components having the same shape as existing sunroofs, which have curvatures matching the contours of the vehicles in which the sunroofs are installed. Hence, most chromogenic devices such as laminate-type electrochromic devices involve a construction comprising glass substrates sandwiching a chromogenic medium (such as an electrochromic medium). It is more economical and manufacturable to fabricate flat panels of area larger than about one square foot or thereabout. By sandwiching the chromogenic medium between two flat panels, this obviates the need for precision bending and matching of two curved panels. The term contour as used herein means a non-flat surface, i.e., a curved surface. For example, the outer skin of a vehicle such as the outer skin of the vehicle roof is typically contoured such that it is non-flat and is curved and is frequently of compound and complex curvature (here, xe2x80x9ccontouredxe2x80x9d means xe2x80x9ccurvedxe2x80x9d). Furthermore, retrofitting by installing chromogenic panels in existing sunroofs without altering the car appearance is quite complicated. Similar problems would also be encountered with aircraft windows.
Light pipes are frequently used in buildings to harness exterior light and direct the light to the interior of the building. The light may be diffusely delivered. Light pipes are similar to skylights insofar as they both use natural light to brighten a room. However, skylights are often more difficult and expensive to install in a retrofit situation than light pipes.
The main element of a light pipe is a circular tube, typically of metal. The inside surface may be coated with a reflective mirror finish. The tube which is typically 3-6 feet in length and extends through the roof where it is covered by a clear cover, typically an acrylic dome. A small reflector located inside or outside the tube can help direct light down the tube. Inside, the tube ends at the ceiling surface, where it is typically covered with a diffuser that spreads light across the interior area. Since the reflective tubing may be fitted between ceiling joists, thereby avoiding major construction, they represent an inexpensive retrofit option.
The use of light pipes decreases the reliance on other forms of artificial lighting and hence reduces energy bills. However, light pipes have mainly been installed in areas such as hallways and bathrooms, where the presence of very bright light throughout daylight hours is not detrimental. Light pipes could have wider application if there existed a means to selectively darken the light pipe when bright lighting was not desired. Such control of the light output of light pipes can lead to installation of light pipes in other areas such as, for example, bedrooms, conference rooms, theatres, multimedia rooms, multipurpose rooms, and offices.
One method to control the light output of light pipes is to install shades or screens which could be used to cover the light pipe to achieve relative darkness. However this method has several drawbacks such as a narrow selectivity range of brightness intensity, a difficulty in reaching a shade at roof height, and a poor aesthetic appearance.
Such problems with conventional light pipes are addressed by the present invention by providing an electrochromic panel which is fabricated for insertion in a light pipe. The electrochromic panel of the present invention could be selectively darkened to achieve any number of levels of brightness in the room. The panel could be controlled from a wall switch mounted near the unit. These and other advantages will be described in the embodiments described below.
The invention described below addresses all the above issues by providing more flexibility for glazing design, and particularly for automotive glazing, aircraft windows, and interior design. The present invention also provides novel methods and structures for making chromogenic sunroofs as well as other glazing structures for both vehicular and architectural use, such as building skylights, architectural glass blocks, light pipes, car windows, aircraft windows, boat windows, marine applications, and building windows.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a chromogenic sunroof assembly which is composed of at least one outer non-chromogenic panel and one inner chromogenic panel. In constructing such a chromogenic sunroof assembly, any of the aforementioned chromogenic technologies could be used, and the preferred devices are those where a user can exercise control over the transmissive properties of the panel, such as electrochromic (EC), liquid-crystal (LC), polymer-dispersed-liquid crystal (PDLC), suspended particle devices, and user-controllable-photochromic devices (UCPC) devices. Of these devices, EC is preferred, followed by UCPC.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sunroof with an inner chromogenic panel and outer panels, the inner chromogenic panel being electrochromic in nature.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chromogenic sunroof in which the outer panel of the sunroof is contiguous with the outer skin of the vehicle roof, and which outer panel is curved and shaped to suit the vehicle""s appearance, whereas the inner, chromogenic panel is flat. This means that a flat chromogenic inner panel can be used, and only the outer panel, which serves a protective function, need be specially designed to match the contours of the vehicle roof.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dual inner chromogenic panel design. A single outer panel is shaped to meet design requirements and is combined with one or more flat chromogenic panels that constitute the inner panels. The optical properties of these inner chromogenic panels can be individually controlled.
A further object of this invention is to provide a thermal break (barrier) between the outer and the inner panels of a chromogenic assembly. A thermal break can include any one of a gas-filled volume (such as with air, inert gas such as nitrogen, argon, krypton, sulfur hexafluoride), an evacuated volume such as a volume of a partial vacuum, an aerogel-filled volume, a xerogel-filled volume or an equivalent.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an ultraviolet barrier between the outer and the inner panels of multi-panel chromogenic assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-panel chromogenic sunroof with at least two inner panels which are separated by a roof console.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sunroof assembly having a transparent outer panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to construct an existing standard sunroof with chromogenic panel(s).
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a movable chromogenic sunroof assembly which is powered throughout its range of movement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a movable chromogenic sunroof assembly which sunroof offers both tilt and slide operations.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a chromogenic sunroof which is integrated with various sensors to provide for automatic operation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a chromogenic aircraft window assembly which is composed of at least one outer non-chromogenic panel and one inner chromogenic panel. In constructing such a chromogenic aircraft window assembly, any of the aforementioned chromogenic technologies could be used, and the preferred devices are those where a user can exercise control over the transmissive properties of the panel, such as electrochromic (EC), liquid-crystal (LC), polymer-dispersed-liquid crystal (PDLC), suspended particle devices, and user-controllable-photochromic devices (UCPC) devices. Of these devices, EC is preferred, followed by UCPC.
A further object of this invention is to provide a aircraft window with an inner chromogenic panel and outer panels, the inner chromogenic panel being electrochromic in nature.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a chromogenic aircraft window in which the outer panel of the aircraft window is contiguous with the outer skin of the aircraft, and which outer panel is curved and shaped to suit the aircraft""s appearance and performance requirements, whereas the inner, chromogenic panel is flat. This means that a flat chromogenic inner panel can be used, and only the outer panel, which serves a protective and aerodynamic function, need be specially designed to match the contours of the aircraft body.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a chromogenic aircraft window in which the outer panel of the aircraft window is contiguous with the outer skin of the aircraft, and which outer panel is curved and shaped to suit the aircraft""s appearance and performance requirements, and which an inner panel is curved and shaped to suit the aircraft interior""s appearance, whereas the intermediate, chromogenic panel is flat. This means that a flat chromogenic inner panel can be used, and only the inner panel, which serves a protective function, and the outer panel which serves a pressure sealing function, need be specially designed to match the contours of the aircraft body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an aircraft window assembly having a transparent outer panel.
It is a further object of the present invention to construct an existing standard aircraft window with chromogenic panel(s).
Still another object of this invention is to provide a skylight with an outer panel and at least one inner chromogenic panel which may optionally include a UV barrier or film disposed between two panels of the skylight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight with a volume enclosed by an outer panel and at least one inner chromogenic panel wherein the enclosed volume is in communication with a desiccant effective to prevent moisture condensation in the enclosed volume.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight with an outer panel and at least one inner chromogenic panel rotatably movable effective to allow drainage of moisture condensation from a volume enclosed by the outer panel and at least one inner chromogenic panel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a skylight with an outer panel, at least one inner chromogenic panel, and a diffuser panel effective to diffuse light transmitted through the skylight.
Another object of this invention is to provide a block suitable for architectural use where the inner panel is chromogenic or the chromogenic panel is disposed on the inside of the block. Optionally, a UV barrier or film disposed between two elements of the block can be provided.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light pipe with an outer panel and at least one inner chromogenic panel which may optionally include a diffuser effective to diffuse light conducted through the light pipe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light pipe with an outer panel, at least one inner chromogenic panel, and an artificial light source effective to emit light from the light pipe.
These objects are at least in part accomplished by a chromogenic window panel assembly for installation in a surface having a contour, and which includes a chromogenic member optionally having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member. This outer panel is dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, and has a contour corresponding to that of the surface. A user can supply the applied signal to the chromogenic member.
To further achieve these goals, a chromogenic vehicle sunroof for installation in a contoured vehicle surface has been invented, and includes a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, a driver for supplying the applied signal to the chromogenic member, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member. The outer panel is dimensioned and disposed to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, and the outer panel has a predetermined panel contour corresponding to the vehicle surface contour.
So too, a chromogenic window assembly for installation in a contoured surface is disclosed which contains a chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, a protective panel disposed in relation to the chromogenic panel, this protective panel having a panel contour corresponding to the surface contour, and a connecting member to which both the chromogenic panel and protective panel are joined.
In furtherance of these objects, this application teaches a chromogenic window panel having at least one of a first sensor positioned proximate to an outer panel so as to measure an amount of radiation which has come from outside and passed through that outer panel, this first sensor outputting a first signal in response thereto, and a second sensor positioned proximate to a chromogenic member so as to measure an amount of radiation which has first passed through the outer panel and then passed through the chromogenic member. This second sensor outputs a second signal in response thereto. This window panel assembly may include a controller which generates the applied signal and applies the same to the chromogenic material so as to regulate the optical property of the chromogenic member.
If desired, the controller can receive at least one of the first signal output from the first sensor and the second signal from the second sensor and generate the applied signal in accordance therewith.
Still another aspect of this invention is a chromogenic vehicle sunroof for installation in a contoured vehicle surface, having at least one chromogenic member with an optical property that varies according to an applied signal, an outer panel proximate to the chromogenic member, this outer panel being dimensioned and disposed to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, and a-trim member having at least one opening, the opening corresponding in both position and shape to the position and shape of the chromogenic member, with a predetermined contour corresponding to the vehicle surface contour. The trim member overlaps and conceals at least a portion of the chromogenic member.
Another aspect of this invention pertains to a chromogenic vehicle sunroof to be installed in a vehicle roof surface having a surface contour. This sunroof includes a chromogenic member having first and second chromogenic panels, each chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, a position and a shape, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic panels, this outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic panels, and having a predetermined contour corresponding to the surface contour. A first control means controls the first chromogenic panel by varying the applied signal, and a second control means controls the second chromogenic panel by varying the applied signal. Each control means is preferentially accessible to a different occupant of said vehicle.
A further aspect of this invention relates to a chromogenic block which includes first and second panels, and a chromogenic member with an optical property that varies according to an applied signal, the chromogenic member being disposed between the first and second panels. By varying the optical property of the chromogenic member, the amount of radiation passing between the first and second panels can be regulated. The chromogenic member can be selected from the group consisting of electrochromic devices, photochromic devices, liquid crystal devices, user-controllable-photochromic devices, polymer-dispersed-liquid-crystal devices, and suspended particle devices.
The preferred devices are those for which users can exercise control over the devices"" transmissive properties. The most preferred devices are EC and then UCPC.
In a further refinement, the chromogenic window panel includes a layer of a material disposed upon at least one of the chromogenic member and outer panel. In some cases, the layer of material changes an optical property or a physical property of the chromogenic window panel.
The term xe2x80x9coptical propertyxe2x80x9d is used in a very general manner, and includes a material""s ability to transmit infrared, visible, and/or ultraviolet radiation.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic window panel assembly to be installed in a surface having a surface contour comprises a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member, the outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, and having a panel contour corresponding to the surface contour.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic vehicle sunroof to be installed in a vehicle roof, the roof having a surface contour, comprises a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member, the outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, the outer panel having a predetermined panel contour corresponding to the surface contour.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic window assembly to be installed in a surface having a surface contour comprises a chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, a protective panel disposed in relation to the chromogenic panel, the protective panel having a protective panel contour corresponding to the surface contour, and a connecting member to which both the chromogenic panel and the protective panel are joined.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic vehicle sunroof to be installed in a vehicle surface having a surface contour comprises at least one of a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, a position and a shape, an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member, the outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, and having a predetermined contour corresponding to the surface contour, and a trim member having at least one opening, the opening corresponding in both a position and a shape to the position and the shape of the chromogenic member, wherein the trim member overlaps and conceals at least a portion of the chromogenic member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic block comprises a first panel, a second panel wherein at least one of the first and second panels has a curved surface, and a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, the chromogenic member being disposed between the first panel and the second panel, wherein by varying the optical property of the chromogenic member, an amount of radiation passing between the first panel and the second panel can be regulated.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic vehicle sunroof to be installed in a vehicle roof surface having a surface contour comprises a chromogenic member comprising a first chromogenic panel and a second chromogenic panel, each the chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and a position and a shape, an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic panels, the outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic panels, and having a predetermined contour corresponding to the surface contour, a first control means for controlling the first chromogenic panel by varying the applied signal, and a second control means for controlling the second chromogenic panel by varying the applied signal, wherein each the control means is preferentially accessible to a different occupant of the vehicle.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic skylight comprises a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and an outer panel disposed proximate to the chromogenic member, the outer panel being dimensioned and disposed so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic light pipe comprises a hollow member having a first end and a second end, a light harvesting member effective to cause light to travel from the first end towards the second end, and a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, the chromogenic member disposed effective to affect the light traveling from the first end towards the second end.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a chromogenic aircraft window to be installed in an aircraft, the aircraft having a surface contour, the chromogenic aircraft window comprises a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal, and an outer panel proximate to the chromogenic member, the outer panel being dimensioned and at a position so as to overlap at least a substantial part of the chromogenic member, the outer panel having a predetermined panel contour corresponding to the surface contour.
Briefly stated, a chromogenic window panel assembly, and a chromogenic skylight each includes an outer panel and a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal. A chromogenic light pipe includes a light harvesting member and a chromogenic member having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal. A chromogenic vehicle sunroof, a chromogenic aircraft window assembly, and a chromogenic window assembly each includes a panel having a particular panel contour corresponding to a surface contour and a chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal. A chromogenic block includes two panels and a chromogenic panel having an optical property which varies according to an applied signal.